where do we go from here 3:shore
by zantha19
Summary: it's Suki and Sokka's wedding, and someone important is not there. but two friends use the time together to have some fun, and remember why they are all friends.this is now a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this will be the third part of the story I'm now rewriting. I have also decided to add five move parts to the overall story, to bring it up to twenty parts. I hope you like this part of the story. If you have read the two parts before this one, then I should say that, this one is going to have a much lighter tone to it. If you have not read the other parts then you should still be able to understand this one, but if there is anything that you don't get, then just ask. **

The air outside the room was cool, as a gentle autumn breeze swept through the city of Omashi. Inside the council room there seemed to be a lack of fresh air, and the overheating of the lords tempers was increasing the temperature of the room. The seven lords of the earth kingdom, each in charge of a area of the earth kingdom had been in this room for what seemed like days, trying to reach a decision.

"can we place…reach a decision, that we are all agree with" lord Sho, lord of a area of land in the south west of the earth kingdom, were Toph had grown up, got to his feet as he spoke, cutting through the tension in the air.

Lord Hura, the lord of the largest region of the earth kingdom, in the east, let out a sigh "we will never be able to come to a decision that we are all in agreement with…..we will have to go with the majority" his head feel to the floor in front of him as he asked the question "all those in favour raise your hands" four hands went into the air "then that is that"

"no!" lord Sho had not raised his hand, was again of his feet "the ambassador, should have a vote as well….as they are the one that will have to take out decision to the water tribe ambassador"

The eyes of lord Toro, who was sitting next to the ambassador feel onto her. He was sure that she had not been listening to anything that had been said, and doubted that she would have any interest in there decision. She had made it very clear that her job, was simply to hear there decisions then bring them to the other ambassadors, and find a way to make everyone happy.

"ambassador Toph, are you in favour"

Toph's head shout up, as her name was called. As lord Toro had though was true, she had not been paying any attention to the conversation, arguing that was going on around her. Her mind had been going through all the possibility's of how her next engagement was going to go, it could all go very wrong, and she didn't know if she was ready to deal with that yet.

For the first time since the ball in Ba Sing Sa after the war, her hair was pulled into a bun, revelling her face, as her bangs had also been pulled back. She was wearing a deep green rope, with fine gold detail. When she had first entered the council room that morning she had caught the eye, of some of the younger lords. Including lord Toro, who was now able to look at her, without feeling like a fool.

"what" her voice sounded so bored, like she had just woken up from a long sleep.

Lord Sho was sure that Toph would vote in his favour forcing a stalemate, that was the only reason he has insisted of letting her have a vote, he would rather keep her out of the decision making that he took part in, as he could not stand her flippant attitude.

Lowering his head and, and rubbing his forehead lord Sho asked the question again "are you in favour…ambassador Toph Bei Fong" he begrudgingly used her full name.

Toph now moved herself, so that she was sitting up straight, also realising that the meeting was going to be over soon, she was getting ready to leave "there is no need to call me names" using her full name had become a real insult to her now. Knowing all that she did, about her real mother and how her father had lied to her all this time. There was also the fact that after the war, over a year ago she had been disowned by her father, meaning she was no longer Toph Bei Fong, she was just Toph "no I am not in favour…" the remaining three lords that had not raised there hands, let out a sigh of relief, till " the earth king is unhappy with me because, I didn't go to Bosco's last birthday party, and I am sure I'm not in favour here, as you just used my full name" even thou she was making a joke, the tone in her voice when she said the last part, and the look she gave to lord Sho's direction told them all not to mistake her uninterest for ignorance.

"I meant… are you in favour…. Of the action proposed" the strain he was using to say every word so clearly, so there was no way she could pretend to mistake what he said again, almost made Toph laugh, despite herself.

"oh……No!"

The room was silent for a few seconds, they were waiting for her to say more. Everyone else had made there positions clear, and why they believed them to he the right way to act. Surly she couldn't expect them to let her have the final say, by just saying no.

"why" lord Toro, who had noticed Toph start to get to her feet, clearly planning on leaving now she had answered the question, and that should be an end to it, finally got the nerve to speak.

Letting herself sink back into the chair, Toph spoke again "because, we don't need Watari island. It is more important to the south pole, so they have a place to stop when they are trading with us and the fire nation. They have set up homes there…"

"So have we"

"two!…two families out of twenty four that live there, are originally from the earth kingdom. Both of those families consider themselves to be part of the water tribes, not the earth kingdom. There is nothing to be gained from reclaiming the island"

Lord Haru, who had interrupted her before took the chance to speak again " I don't expect you to understand a twelve year old girl. Our history, and our honour have to be upheld. You have no pride in your nation, you should learn some, before you presume to tell us how best to conduct our action with the other nations"

Toph felt the anger rush over her whole body, but she had to contain it. One thing she had leaned recently, was not to let her anger take over. She had, had to learn that the hard way.

After she let out a deep breath Toph calmly retaliated " I will be fifth teen in the spring, and I now more about the earth kingdom than most of you. I am no longer the heir of the Bei Fong family, but I am still of noble birth, and a lady. I have great pride for my nation, when they use all the recourses and power that they have to help other nations, and to help maintain the peace, and balance between the nation that so many died to bring about. It is making bounders and walls that lead to war, in the first place. What we need now, is peace, we are not going to get that by acting like the fire nation did. Or have you forgotten how they reclaimed the ember islands" it still took Toph by surprise herself that she was able to speak in such a formal way in these meetings. She had been raised to be good at it, but had tried to forget all that she was taught, it seemed that no matter how much she wished it would, she could never erase all of the influence her childhood had on her.

Lord Toro thought he could see her eyes watering a little, and hear pain in her voice as she spoke of the war, and those that had died. She was the youngest person in the room, the only female and the only one that had fought in the war, that didn't seem right "ambassador Toph…..has been through a lot…..we should…. Take her advice and….input as what we should do"

As he spoke Toph thought his heart was going to burst through his chest. The room was now in silence as they thought over all that had been said. There were a few that wouldn't chance their mind now their pride wouldn't let them.

"fine!" Toph was now again on her feet. She had had enough of this "if you are going to listen to what lord Toro has said" as she said is name, she felt his heart almost skip a beat "then I will make the chose, as you cant make your minds up yourselves. We are going to leave Watari island as it is. We are also going to provide an area at the port of Haron, for the water tribe sailors to stay when they are trading with us. If they want they can make it their home, with their families"

Now that the matter had been settled, in her mind Toph walked away from the table. Most of the eyes in the room where on her, as she walked the sort distance from her chair to the door. Just as she was about to open the room to leave, she stopped in her tracks. If they could see her face, they would have seen a grin cross it.

"I will also inform the fire nation ambassador, that we are going to be sending at lest sixty solders to help rebuild the west of the fore nation. It was be ignored in favour of the east since the end of the war"

Before a word of objection could be spoken, she was out of the room. There was no way that she would ever be able to get those stiffs to agree to giving that much add to the fire nation, that's why she had left it till the last minute,. If she was forced to be dragged into their silly little argument, then she might as well use it as a chance to do something that she knew would do some real good. The part however about talking to the fire nation ambassador, Zuko had been a lie. If she had to then she would speak to him, but she was going to do her best to avoid that, she wasn't ready to talk about her mother, and what happened with Kenshi yet, and that is all he would want to talk about.

There was a carriage waiting for her outside the palace. It would take her to the port of Haron, where she would meet Katara's boat. They would then take the boat to Kyoshi island for Sokka and Suki's wedding. Where she had to face everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just starting to appear over the mountains. It was at this time of day that Kyoshi Island looked most beautiful. The island had the greenest grass and the bluest water, but at this time of day the whole island had an orange glow. The glow mixed with the green and blue made it look like no where else on earth.

It had been more than a year since the end of the war. The world had started to settle in to this new era of peace. The gang had grown into there new roles, some more so than others. Sokka was fully embracing his new role as a soon to be married man, his energy had rubbed off on the rest of the group that attend the wedding, even Toph.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Suki slumped down in a chair. In her hands she was holding the two bouquets of flowers, that Katara and Toph would carry down the aisle.

She had come to give them the flowers, and make sure they looked nice in there robes. The room the girls had been giving to get dressed in, looked like Aang had been doing some real airbending in it. In that minute al of the stress of the day washed over her, all that went throw her head was a list of all the things she still had to do.

Toph moved to the bride taking the bouquets out of her hands, then moved back placing them on the table in the corner. Katara stood behind the chair, and placed her hands on her future sister in laws shoulders "well Toph was sick on the boat trip here, so don't worry if you are"

"hey" Toph was now again facing the other two women, how where both now laughing.

Once she had regained her composer. Suki got to her feet "I'll see you in a little while then" she hugged her sister in law over the back of the chair. On her way out of the room she also hugged Toph.

"you look beautiful Suki"

"thanks"

Suki had such a happy look on her face after Toph said that, that Katara didn't have the heart to point out to her that Toph was in her own way being nice, but having a little bit of fun of her own. She made her way over to the younger girl "that was mean"

"what. I was paying her a complement"

There was no point in getting into this conversation any more, so Katara gave up. Once she reached Toph, she turned her round so that she now had her back to her "Do you think he is going to come" asked a now very nervous Katara, As she was tying the obi of Toph's dress. She hadn't seen Aang since she left Ba Sing Sa. She wasn't mad at him, she knew that there had to be a very good reason that he was gone fro do long. He was the avatar he had a lot on his shoulders. If she was honest with herself, then she would admit that she was glad that he wasn't here. She didn't know what to say to him, she cared about him, but she didn't know anymore if the kiss had been the right thing to do. Once she say him again she would know the right thing to do, she just wasn't ready to deal with that yet.

The two young benders where fifteen and fourteen. It was at this time of year that their ages where closest, As one would have their fifteen birthday soon, and the other had just turned fifteen.

"I don't know. it is possible he heard about the wedding" then under her breath "wherever he has ran of too" there was only the slightest hint of distain in her tone, she had learned to be more like the way she had been when they first meet. It was they way they wanted her to be to, needed her to be.

The two friends where the brides maids in the wedding, So they both wore similar dresses. Toph's was a green robe that had the tiniest embroidered cherry blossoms on it, her obi was a rich blue, with large waves in sea blue embroidered in it. Katara's dress was the same style, Only her dress was made of the same fabric as Toph's obi was, and her obi was the same as Toph's dress. The dresses framed the necklaces they both wore contently, passed down to them from their mothers. it was the first time they had all been together in so long, so they felt themselves regress to the way they where a year ago. Katara had braded her hair again, but had wound the brad into a bun at the back of her neck. Toph had but her hair up in a bun but only the top half the rest of it hung down, it was now close to Katara's in length.

"I just can't believe my brother is getting married" sighed Katara, as she took a step back to look at her friend, making sure she looked the way Suki had told her too. She was finding it hard to get her mind around the whole thing, it seemed that even after the war everything had just keep moving, she hadn't had a chance to stop and catch her breath

"Well don't look at it like gaining a sister in law, think of it as losing a brother" a smile crept across both the girls faces. Katara was just glad to have Toph acting like her old self again. She had heard word from Zuko that when Toph had been in the fire nation, something happened to her. He didn't tell her what it was, it wasn't his place to, he just told her not to be to hard on the earth bender if she was a little odd.

"Sooooo…. your ok with Sokka getting married" Katara was well aware that Toph's crush on Sokka had ended a long time ago, she just wanted to see how far she could push her friend.

"Yeah, your right I have to go and tell how I feel" her voice sounded so sincere, Katara was comply shocked. Once she had spoken Toph started to make her way to the door, Katara was on her tail in an instant.

"No you can't" she made it to the door first, and was blocking it with out stretched arms. Toph just stood on the spot, trying to fight back the laughter that was building up inside her, for as long as she could. She lasted longer than she had ever hoped she would.

"Why do feel the need to torment me" Katara whispered as she leaned ageist the door frame, with her right had ribbing her forehead. She was starting to wonder if Zuko had just been over reacting, Toph seemed fine to her.

"It's not just you sweetness" the fake sweet tone to her voice was what wound Katara up more.

"You have a real talent for getting your self into trouble, you now that" she yelled a little more than she had planed too, as she pushed herself off the door frame and walked into the centre of the room.

"I seem to remember you getting us all into trouble your self sugar queen" the use of the old nicknames was just to whined Katara up more, but it just felt right in a way, like everything was back to the way it had been just over a year ago.

"That was different" she too remembered the incident, when Toph gained an other name the runaway. She felt sad, It downed on her why she had found it so hard to get her head around the fact that Sokka was getting married. It meant they where growing up. The time they had spent together had been the most dangerous scary hard times of her life, but also the best in so many ways. Now it was ending, they weren't kids any more.

"Hey how do you feel about playing on final big prank" her face now had a grin from ear to ear plastered across it, and she moved to wrap her arm around Toph's shoulder, like she had done the last time.

"I don't know… your plans have never worked out that well for us in the past"

Toph couldn't see the grin leave her friend's face, but she felt it.

"But… when I have never been one to play it safe anyway….. So what is the plan"

Katara leaned in to whisper in Toph's ear. Her face didn't flinch as she listened to her friends plan.

"That has to be the worst plan I have ever heard…. I love it"

Both friends now had real smiles on there faces.

* * *

**Thank you for ready. I know this isn't the most interesting story, but I am going to add more to it to make it better, as least I hope so. I am going to be doing the wedding soon, and I thought I would ask if there are any characters that you would like to see there, and maybe who they would take to. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

"No! no the wedding is ruined" Katara had never liked to yell like this, but this time there was a very good reason for it, so she didn't feel so bad about it.

"We have to tell someone" Katara was very impressed, by how calm Toph was being. She was able to control her laughter very well. She could see that the younger girl was now having to bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing.

Sokka who was on his way to see how the brides maids where getting on, heard every word, as Toph had expected. They had been waiting a long time for Toph to feel his vibrations walking down the corridor. He came running into the run, so fast he skidded on the floor and went flying across the room, Katara had to pull Toph out of his way, or he would have knocked her over. He finally came to an abrupt stop, as he hit the vanity next to the window, knocking over all the make up and flowers that where on it.

Toph had to bit her lip again to keep from laughing. Katara had to turn away, so she could bit onto her hand to repress the laughter.

Once Sokka was back on his feet, and had is breath back. He was able to talk "What…is…wrong" it took him three times as long to get the short sentence out. Katara turned to face him, she saw a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was as if he had a million and one things going through his head, that he wasn't really there talking to them.

"This" Toph pushed her hand tie bouquet, of blue flowers with lots of leafs. Into his face, but missed and hit him in the chest.

"What there is nothing wrong with the flowers" Sokka had never understood women, but at this moment he was total lost. Sure some of the flowers seemed to be a little droopy, but that didn't seem to be a reason for all the fuss they were making.

"It's the string that holds the hand tie together. It has come undone" Katara had really surprised herself; she was keeping her voice even and calm. For a split second before Toph spoke she had, had second thoughts about caring out her plan, but now that Toph had set it in motion there was no going back.

"And that means…" Sokka gestured with his hands for them to finish his sentence.

"There is a curse on the wedding. The bouquet falling apart means the marriage will fall apart" in the back of her mind Toph felt guilty for doing this to Sokka, but it had been his sisters idea, and if she was sure he would see the funny side of it in the end then that was good enough for her. They would set it right in the end, after they had had their fun.

Sokka's face began to fall. Katara couldn't stand to leave him like that for long "There is some thing you can do, to get rid of the curse. You have to stand on one foot, move the other one round in a circle, and flap your arms like you are trying to fly"

"And the chant" Toph, could tell by how fast Katara was giving out the instructions, that she wanted to get this part over with, so they could have their fun, then make it up to Sokka, by apologizing to him.

"That is right, I forgot. thank you Toph. How dose it go again" Toph felt her friend let out a deep breath as she let Toph take over.

"I am a strong woman. This is my day. Power be mine" They had come up with a longer chant, but like Katara, Toph found that she too wanted to get this part over with.

Sokka as a man had endured a lot to get to this day, he had listen to Suki and Katara talking on and on about flowers, food, clothes. The guest list had been a nightmare of arguments and silent treatment. He had been pinned and prodded to get him dressed up in this fancy robe, but this was the last straw "there is no way I am doing that no way"

They had known that he wasn't going to just willing make a fool of himself. They had to put the boot in, give the finally push it just came down to who would do it.

"You have to, for Suki it's her special day" to Toph's surplice it was Katara, who had gone over the line. She was a little imprested.

"Yeah that's right Sokka do it for Suki" she was starting to enjoy herself again; she could tell Katara was too.

"Fine"

Sokka went on to his right leg started to hop, as he twisted his left ankle. While trying to fly.

He only made it throw the chant four times, before Toph and Katara finally lost it. They laughed much, They never even noticed Sokka storming off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sokka had never been one to storm off, or not know how to take a joke, But this was just too important to joke about. He was looking out over the sand to the sea. He was standing on the porch of the inn they were staying in, leaning on the rail. A few feet away there was a alter decorated with fresh flowers, and a further few meters down the beach, there was as a area of sand that Toph had hardened, to make a dance floor.

"So I just saw Mai, and it looks like she is wearing a flower pot on her head"

"Nice try Toph, but I know she and Zuko haven't arrived yet" as she moved forward to stand next to him, she let out a faint laugh "andyoucantsee dame! why do you do that" once he realised why she was laughing, he tried to speak as fast as possible. He hoped that if he did then it count, that he hadn't missed the point.

"I will do it as long as people like you keep forgetting, and falling for it" she leaned forward placing her arms on the railing, and set her sightless eyes out on the horizon "It was my idea, I talked Katara into it. I just felt like we where all growing up and moving on, so fast. I wanted to do something… like when we all first meet"

"That is a little understandable, but why did Katara come up with the idea" Toph was a little taken aback that Sokka had seen throw her lie. Maybe she had underestimated him, maybe he was smarter than she gave him credit for.

It took Toph a bit of time to think of an answer. She had never bothered to ask Katara, why she wanted to play a prank on Sokka, she was just glad that no one was fussing over her, asking her question, that she didn't ask any questions herself "I think she misses Aang, this whole place is full of couples and now she is on her own"

"So are you and you don't seem to mind" he left a little cruel for saying that, the words just came out before he could stop himself, he was still a little mad at them both. he knew thou that she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I have always been the odd one out. I'm used to it"

"I am sorry you felt like that" in the time they sent travelling Sokka was the closest to Toph, so it didn't take him by surprise as much as he thought it would have done anyone else, when she showed a softer side to herself.

"I don't care" she said this with such conviction he believed her "you are all my family, I don't care if I get paired up in the group" but there was a tiny note of sadness in her voice.

"But you do miss him too, you have been playing with the bracelet he gave you all day"

"It is just a habit. I used to play about with the metro, when I wore it as a bracelet" again she sounded so sure, he would normally have believed her, but there was something in her eyes when he brought Aang up to her that gave it away "Speaking of which I have a present for you. Wait here" she left the porch, before he could say anything.

Katara and Toph weren't the only ones that missed again, Sokka did to. This was the most important day in his life, and he wanted his best friend here to be a part of it.

"Put your hands out, and close your eyes" her voice forced him to turn round to face her, as he did as he was told. He had to give it to her, Toph was very good as pushing away her feeling and focusing one other people, if he thought about it she was really a very sensitive person to other peoples feelings.

He felt something heavy, cold and sharp in his hands. When he opened his eyes, he saw his guess was right. It was a sword, not quit the same as his old one, but very like it.

"how…. did you do this"

"You are talking to the only person in the world to bend metal" she was acting like this was no big deal, it made him feel a little sad for her all the more.

"I know, but… how did you get the metal, its…" he had stared to swing the sword around.

"it is the same metal as your old one. I went to see Piandao, when I was in the fire nation. He had some metal left. I thought it would be a good wedding present……. especially since you lost your last one saving me"

He dropped his arms to his sides, and pulled her into a hug "and I would lose this one to save you again. You know that" since he figured out that she was really missing Aang, then he had wanted to hug her. He knew it was for his own benefit, so he felt like he had been as good a surrogate big brother as Zuko was to her.

After she had let him hug her for a few seconds, and placed her hands on his back, she pulled away from him "yeah, yeah overprotective big brother I get it. Now go and talk to your sister, she is really upset"

Giving Toph a real smile, he left to go speak to Katara. Toph took up her original position on the railing, As she twisted the bead on her bracelet. She wished he was here, she would never say it, but she needed him now.

Katara was sitting on the steps outside the inn, when Sokka found her.

"This step taken"

"No of course not, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your special day" Sokka sat next to her.

"I know" after his talk with Toph, Sokka felt sympathy for his younger sister. Here he was about to get married, and the person that she loved wasn't here. As much as he knew Toph and he wished Aang was here, she had to be missing him the most "Toph explained. That you miss Aang, and feel a little left out"

A smile crept across Katara's face, he wasn't mad a t her "I do miss him…. but not as much as I thought I would" now that she had said it out loud, it sounded even stranger, and still didn't make any since to her "Its Toph that I think is really missing him. She just doesn't want to admit it"

"Yeah she is really good at hiding the way she feels" making a conscious effort now, knowing how the earthbender would react if she found them taking about her like this, the two water tribe siblings pushed this issue to the side.

For the first time that day Katara looked at Sokka. He seemed older, happy. She had been worried that he and Suki where rushing into thing, that they were to young to really get married, despite what they had all been through, but know looking at him she knew they where going to be fine.

"Where do you think he is, Zuko things he is on some avatar business. But I don't know" there was a slight hint of saddens in what Sokka said. He though of Aang as his best friend, a brother, but he couldn't deny that he did have a habit of running away from things.

"Wherever he is, he has a reason for it. you know that too, So dose Toph" defending people had been something Katara had done automatic in the past, she still believed what she said, but now it was staring to feel a little forced.

"I have a present for you" she reached her right hand down to the step beneath her, were hide under the train of her rope was Sokka's present "I know it's not as good as your old one but I tried"

Sokka took it in his hands, moving his fingers over the detail that had been engraved on it. The new boomerang felt lighter, yet stronger than the old one had.

"No it's not as good…its better"

The two siblings hugged. It downed on them that this could be that last time they would be like this, from know on Sokka was going to be a married man, and Katara would be starting to take on students of her own soon. They weren't the same children they had been a few years ago, they were taking their places in the world. Slowly they got to their feet and entered the inn again, to finish getting everything ready.


	5. Chapter 5

The ceremony was short and sweet. Sokka had a very short attention span, even when it came to something that means this much to him. Katara and Toph lead the way down the aisle, Fallowed by Suki.

Suki was now fully dressed in her deep green robes, with gold detail. Her hair had grown over the in the almost two years since the war ended. She still wore it in the same style, but now with a very elaborate hair ornament. Sokka couldn't take his eyes of her.

Despite how young the bride and bridegroom where, they didn't seem nervous. There was a look of calm serenity on both their faces. That showed the world they where ready for what they where about to embark on. They looked at acted as if they had been ready for this moment their whole lives. To anyone that knew them well enough this air of calm around them was very unlike them.

Underneath that calm exterior however, their hearts where betting faster than they had every done before in their lives. The only person that was aware of this was Toph. She found comfort in it, it let her know that they weren't as grown up as she had feared. They were still the people she knew.

As the five of them stood there at the alter. Suki and Sokka in the middle, Toph and Katara on the left, and Zuko on the right. They had the same felling in the pit of their stomachs, that something was missing. Something big. The thing that had brought them all together. This was a happy accession, and the first time since leaving BA Sing Sa almost two years ago that they had all been together, they where going to make the most of it. If he didn't what to come then, and choose to cut off all ties to them, then he was not worth thinking about, but none of them could do that completely.

After the ceremony, and meal everyone made their way to the dance area, that Toph had formed. Most people started to dance as soon as the band started to play, enjoying the cool breeze coming in from the sea.

Toph took up familiar position, arms crossed leaning against one of the poles that held up the white sheet that covered the dance floor" So what is it like, being on the outside looking in for once" Katara had just moved to stand next to her fellow brides maid at the edge of the dance floor.

"Is that really how you felt" Katara knew Toph well enough by now to know that she was without meaning to, had just given away how she saw herself in the group, on the outside. It shocked her, She never knew Toph felt that way.

"Sometimes, don't get all mushy on me thou. I know you didn't mean it. You only did it because you where happy. as my friends I want you all to be happy"

Katara show a different side to her friend then, and it upset her. Toph was happy to feel left out, be ignored, If it was because they where too happy, caught up in themselves to notice her. She realised that, that is what her parents had done, they had been so focused on who they wanted her to be, that they ignored her, the real Toph Katara moved to try and give Toph a hug, but before she could get her arms around the younger girls neck, she had ducked to avoid her. If Katara had stopped herself, she would have ended up hugging the pole Toph had been leaning on. "ok. I will make you a deal. No hug, and I will dance with you instead"

"Isn't a dance worse than a hug" Katara was still scanning the dance floor, making sure no one saw her almost hug a pole.

"yeah, but if you dance then one of the guys that are staying over here at you will dance with you, and I will be able to be left alone, with all of you happy and dancing"

A faint laugh left the waterbenders mouth, Toph tried to hide it, but she really did care very deeply about her friends"I would love to dance with you Toph" now a smirk crossed her face, as she leaned closer to the blind earth bender to whisper in her ear, as she knew what she had to saw would embarrass her, maybe even make her blush. Katara had never seen Toph blush, and it now became a mission of her to see it "but, I am not the one that the guys are straying at" Katara face changed again, now to a huge grin on her face, as she embarrassed her friend. She failed to make her blush thou.

"They are not" the tone of her voice let Katara know that Toph was well aware of the attention she was getting, and did not wan to talk about it any more "Now you have to lead, because I don't know how to dance, and you are taller" Katara's heart sank a little, still the same Toph. She had show a softer side to herself, and was now trying to cover it up, by making jokes and changing the subject.

The two young benders made their way onto the dance floor. Katara had linked her arm through Toph's leading her way. They had only been dancing for a few minutes, when Haru came up to them and asked Toph to dance. he had missed the chance almost two years ago, in Ba Sing Sa last time they saw each other, at the ball before the all spilt up. This Time Toph was unable to say no. Longshot then took the opportunity to dance with Katara.

One of the pair of eyes that had been on Toph earlier had belonged to the Duke. He was now making his way towards her and Haru, ad the music started to whined down for a second before next song started.

"miss Bei Fong…..may I speak with you"

Haru was the first to look to the person that had just spoken. The duke kept his eyes on Toph, waiting for her to turn his way too. When she finally did, she was also speaking to him " is it anything important" despite her annoyance at being called miss Bei Fong, she could tell by his racing heart that talking to her like this was very hard for him. So she choose to speak to him as politely as she could.

The duke had been caught of guard, as while she had turned to face him, Toph's sightless eyes had met with his.

"well dose it" as nice as she was trying to be, Toph was still not very patient.

"um….yes….it is to me" the duke wanted to cut out his tough for having said that. As little as he really did know Toph, he did know for sure that she would not find such open heartedness appealing.

Without missing a peat Toph had stepped away from Haru and was now standing next to the Duke "well then I'm sorry, but I should speak with him then" before anther word could be said, Toph linked her arm in the dukes, as she pulled him off the dance floor. Haru was not stupid, he knew that Toph wasn't interested in what the Duke had to say, she just wanted to get away from dancing with him, that seemed to harsh thou, it was just dancing at all.

Once they were off the dance floor, Toph quickly pulled her arm out of the dukes "so what did you want to talk to me about"

The cold wind blew in from the sea, cooling the dukes heart, and calming his nerves. He now felt able to do what he had planned "it is something I wanted to saw you, actually"

Know it was his turn to not give her a chance to say anything more or walk away. He took hold of her right hand, and pulled her along the beach. Toph could have pulled away, used the sand under her feet to crush him, but she didn't. the whole day she had been trying to avoid Zuko and Iroh, and what better way to do that than to leave the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Toph would not normally have allowed herself to be pulled along like this, like she had to be guided, but she wasn't in the mood to start yelling at the ten year old dragging her along the beach. In an odd way she was rather impressed, the duke was braver than she had excepted, after he took her by surprise and hugged her, when the war had ended, he had not been able to talk to her since. He was sure she was really made about that. However you looked at it, you had to be a very brave person to take Toph's hand and pulled her along behind you, epically without tell her where you where going, and to be four years younger than her had to get extra point for bravery.

Once they reached the end of the beach, and faced the forest that reached down to the shore, the duke let her hand go. He suddenly became aware that his hand was very sweaty, he hoped she hadn't noticed, but how could she not. With his face now a faint shade of red, he bent his knees and straightened his arms out behind him "you will be able to see, and I want it to be a surprise"

Toph would never be sure why she took a step forward, wrapped her arms and his neck, and let him take hold of her knees, before lifting her off the earth and walking into the forest. She thought it had something to do with the way he spoke, he didn't feel the need to explain everything to her, and he had taken into account her blindness, and form of sight. He hadn't forgotten like the others mainly did.

Without any contact with the earth, Toph let her mind wonder a little. She wondered where Aang was, why wasn't he here. Sokka was like a brother to him, he should have been here to see him get married. The world around her came into focus again, as she became aware that the pendent on the grand master bracelet that Aang gave her, was digging into her left hand, as it held onto her wrist.

"here we are" that was all the warning Toph got before, the duke let her legs go, and dropped them on the earth.

The world around her became clear again, as Toph walked towards the large tree that stood in front of her and the duke. Once she reached it she slowly placed her hand on it, taking it all in. the tree had a large fort built into it, at least twenty feet above the ground, there where different leaves, and it spilled over onto two trees close by "this is…amazing…..just like Jet descried it" Toph only realised what she had said after she had said it. She felt the dukes heart sink a little.

"he told you about it huh" he was taking more to himself than to her, so Toph kept quite.

The duke had known that Toph and Jet had spent most of the two days that they had known each other together. Jet found Toph interesting, and Toph liked that Jet was more amoral than the rest of the gang, that she saw as goody goody's. no one knew what they had spoken about, or how close they had become, but they knew enough not to ask Toph about it, and the duke wasn't going to chance that way of dealing with it now.

After a silence that seemed to last longer than was comfortable, Toph spoke again "this must have taken you all ages to get done" as she spoke she again turned back to the tree.

"yeah…..it took me all spring to get it done" Toph was again taken by surprise, she had just assumed that longshot, smellerbee and at least pipsqueak had helped build this new tree fort. This information gave her an very uneasy feeling, she really didn't understand it, but she was fairly sure she knew what was going on "you need to see it properly"

The duke was now standing next to Toph at the tree, he had a rope in one hand, and was holding the other one out to Toph. He remembered how Katara had reacted when jet did the same thing, he hoped Toph would react the same way. He hadn't forgotten that she was blind, but he didn't know how much she hated flying or anything remotely like flying, so he was giving her his biggest smile. Toph of course didn't see it, but could feel it so clearly through the earth. For a brief second, she almost reached out to take his hand, but didn't.

Taking a deep breath, gathering all of his courage, the duke wrapped his free arm around Toph's waist, pulled her close and gave the rope a sharp tug.

The second her feet left the ground, Toph wrapped her arms around the dukes neck. Once they reached the height that the rope would take them, he let go, and pushed to the left, aiming to land on the platform below. For those few seconds they fell to the wooden platform, Toph held her breath, and the duke even tighter.

Once on the wooden floor Toph's arms feel to her side, as she adjusted to her surroundings. The duke reluctantly let go of his hold on Toph's waist. Now she was free, Toph moved over to the edge of the platform, the duke had to stop himself from running over to her, warning her not to step of the edge.

"this is…." Toph had never seen anywhere like this, she couldn't think of any words to describe it.

The duke was now by her side again "you should have seen the old one. Jet had this part that….."

Jet he realised now, was not something that he could bring up with Toph. He let himself sink onto the wooden platform, as he moved to set on the edge, letting his legs hang over the side. He was building up all the courage he had left to say what he wanted to say now "Toph, can I tell you something"

Toph let out a deep breath, as her heart sank to the earth below "yes" the word left her mouth before she could think. This was it, the thing that she had worried about was about to happen. She also let herself sink into the wood under her feet, as she sat on the edge too.

"you are….and I know that maybe you and Je…..and I think Aan…….." this wasn't working, he was going to have to spite it out "Toph I really like……"

"stop, don't say it"

"but, I ….."

"no, just stop ok……you shouldn't be saying that to me"

He had expected her to react a little like this, but he didn't understand what she meant, why shouldn't he say it to her.

Toph could feel every emotion coming from the ten year old, as clear as if they where on the ground, and it hurt her more than she thought it would "I am mean, and bossy. I have to have the last word all the time, and I have to be right, even when I'm wrong. I have a short temper. Zuko thinks I have no sense of self-preservation, I rush in, take stupid risks. There is also a very good chance that I am suicidally aggressive…"

"that makes you brave, and your….."

"no it doesn't. Being stupid, reckless enough to just rush in without thinking about getting hurt isn't brave" she didn't let herself finish that sentence, that is what someone that just doesn't care anymore dose, she couldn't say that "being brave is being scared, and doing what you have to do, what is right, anyway" she wanted to say that he had been very brave tonight, but again she didn't finish her sentence.

"are you saying that you have never been scared"

"more or less" it was very clear by her tone that the duke would hear no more on this matter.

A cold wind blew through the tree, reminding Toph of how late it must be now. For a few seconds they sat in silence, the duke not wanting to move, and Toph unsure what she should do. Finally she decided to go, but she felt she should say something more first "you should be saying what you were going to, to someone that deserves to hear it.." cutting him off, before he could say anything, she continued "you did something really nice for me, you built this new tree fort, cause you heard that I told Jet I had wanted to see it, didn't you" she felt the chance in his vibrations as he nodded his head "I would never do something this nice for someone, I would never think of it. You deserve someone that will do something this nice for you"

Toph moved onto her feet now. Despite what she had just said she tried to do something nice for the duke "do you want to be the one to walk away from me" it was a very small thing, but it was all she could think of.

The duke now also moved to stand "no. I think I'll stay here for a bit"

"ok" Toph moved to pass him, as she took the few steps to the edge. For a second they were standing next to each other, facing different directions. For a unknown reason Toph turned to face the duke, and kissed him on the check. She must be a like nicer than she thought she was "thank you"

Before he could say anything she had jumped off the edge, landing perfectly on her loving earth. She didn't want to go back to the party, she could tell that everyone was still there. She had never thought she was brave, cause she had never really been scared of anything, she was scared to face Zuko and Iroh now, so maybe now was her chance to really be brave. Still taking her time, walking slowly she made her way back to the happy people.

The duke took a few unsteady steps backwards, till he hit the tree, which he sled down. Things had not gone the way he had hoped, he knew that this was how it would probably end up thou. It was ok, he realised that he was ok with it. He had been brave enough to stand up and say, or at least tried to say till he was stopped, how he felt. Most people never take that chance, he had, maybe Jet hadn't, maybe he had been braver than Jet. In the end this was enough for him, he was young he would have plenty of other chances to embarrass himself in front of girls, and one of them was bound to find him sweet for that. He would just have to wait a little longer.


	7. Chapter 7

The music played into the night. It was the first time in just over a year that most of the guests had seen each other, there was the fear that they didn't know when, or even if they would see each other again, That kept them all down on the beach so long.

A long after most guests had dragged themselves to bed, a young earthbender was sitting on the sand. The sky was clear, letting the stars fill the sky. This gave the water a magical glow. All of this of course was lost of Toph, but she could still feel by the atmosphere around her, that she was sitting in a very beautiful place. The excitement of the day started to wear off her, as she let lay back on the sand, her arms crossed over her stomach.

"May I sit" this was the first voice she had header in a very long time, it was also one that she didn't want to hear. it didn't shock her thou, she saw him coming.

"Free sand. Epically for the fire lord" she didn't make a move to sit up, as the fore lord Iroh sat a few inch from her.

"may I ask why you are out so late on your own" a slight smirk crossed the young benders face. He was really curious as to why a blind girl was sitting as of she was gazing at the stars.

"I am looking at the stars" there was no sarcasm in her voice, which would have been expected. "I really am. It's like they give of a vibrations…..they are really faint, but if I concentrate on them, I can feel them"

There was a silence after that, Iroh was trying to think of the best way to bring up, what he wanted to speak to Toph about. He was sure that she must have a lot of question for him to answer, he had a few he wanted to ask her as well. He never expected for her to act like this, it was more than she had just decided to not think about any if it, it was like she was trying to be a disconnected form everything as humanly possible.

It was Toph who broke the silence "you know the story, that when an earthbender is born, a star appears in the sky. Then whenever they are close to the star, even in daylight their bending becomes stronger. Like you with the sun" Iroh knew the story and he had a very good idea who had told Toph "That is why earthbenders don't really travel far from where they are born, because the star is always close to where you are born. I guess that means I what any help with my bending" her voice remained even the whole time she spoke, it was hard to tell how she was feeling.

"Of the benders I have ever known, you are the one that needs a help the least" he saw a small smile on her face, as she pulled herself up. Her clouded eyes now looking out far into the horizon.

"I hear you have been to see Piandao"

Toph had been waiting fro him to say something like that, she had her response all worked out "yes, I did……I was going to talk too Bumi after, when I got back to Omashi, but I couldn't. I sent all my time there avoiding him, which meant I got stuck going to a lot of meetings. That reminds me, you can expect sixty soldiers from the earth kingdom in the next few days to arrive in the capital to be sent to the west to help with the rebuilding"

"thank you, that will be a huge help. Ambassador" Iroh knew how hard it must have been for her to get the earth kingdom lords to agree to this, he was very impressed. It seemed bending was not the only talent the young girl next to him had. He was know almost convinced that his assumption about her was correct, but only time will tell.

"I would have come to see you…and Urse after that…but I just…"

"it's ok.."

"no. it's not ok. I should have been able to….get on with it, but I couldn't"

If he didn't know Toph better, he would have thought that this would be the point were she would start to cry, but he knew her better than that " you are only human. It is ok to be sad, disappointed…"

"I'm not sad, I'm angry. Angry at my father for not telling me the truth. At her for leaving. At him for….killing her. And myself, for not being able to…"

Iroh slowly moved his arm, to place around her shoulder, but she mover to face him. She felt the move he was about to make, and stopped it, not wanting to be comforted "please I don't what to talk about it. I have been avoiding Zuko, and you all day. Let it go. I don't want to deal with it at all. I lived almost fifteen years without knowing the truth, why should it change anything now"

"As you wish, just know I am here if you what to talk. The biggest mountain never stands alone" there was nothing more he could say or do know. She had to be ready to deal with it all, it would do no good forcing her to confront it now. The only thing he could do was be there for her when she was ready. That he realised sadly was all that he ever was able to do, wait for people to be ready to take his help, he had done the same with Zuko. It broke his heart sometimes.

Despite the smile on her face Toph felt tears build up in her eyes, but she never let them fall "I wish he was here"

"we all do" Iroh knew exactly who it was she was referring to. He was a little surprised that she had just said it like that, but pleased to. He was starting to worry that Toph was just going to turn herself in to cold stone of a person, not feeling anything, but her openness about missing a friend, gave him hope.

They stayed on beach, just looking at the stars and the see, for a little longer before Iroh got to his feet and walked back to the inn. He didn't say anything, he just got up and left. Toph once alone, lay back on the sand, taking the pendent from her grand master bracelet in her left hand. Things had to get better, granted they where better that they were just two years ago, when there was a war going on, but back then she had friends around her, and a family. A family that didn't understand her, but a family never the less. She also didn't have to deal with any emotions of her own either. She held onto the hope that once Aang came back, then everything would all fit again, they would be a family again, she hated herself for this, since when had Toph Bei Fong ever wait and hoped for someone to fix things, but she didn't know what else to do.

* * *

**So that is it, this part of the story is done. I hope you liked it, even thou no one has reviewed or anything. The next part will be much better I promise. It is where do we go from here: reunited, torn apart, it is going to deal with Azula coming back. It is already up, but I haven't started rewriting it yet, so please wait till it comes up again. If any of this story doesn't make since then just ask, but it maybe because you haven't read the part before this one. **


End file.
